


Hate

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M, Roommates, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Charlie really doesn't like the person he has to share his flat with in the student halls.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Charlie hated the flatmate he had been assigned to share his home within the student halls.

Everything Eggsy did pissed him off. His hair was always a mess and there was something about his grins which made Charlie's blood boil. Being from a poorer part of London, his Cockney accent was horribly grating on the educated Charlie's ears. Sometimes Charlie would find evidence of Eggsy around the flat which reminded Charlie of his flatmate and that angered him, too. His attitude was shit as well and he never gave Charlie the respect he deserved. That nickname of his was stupid, too – what was wrong with Gary? Charlie liked 'Gary' but 'Eggsy' was idiotic and insisting on being called that... Well, the fact that he was an engineering student and Charlie was there for literature just put the icing on the cake. Not to mention the way he slouched in that armchair, scribbling away at his notebook as he took notes for a theory project.

Eggsy suddenly looked up and Charlie hurriedly looked back at the TV, hoping that he wasn't turning as red as his cheeks felt. He tried to focus on the show he had been watching before Eggsy had appeared but it seemed that it had finished and the next programme was running.

“You know,” Eggsy said, suddenly. Charlie tensed to stop himself from jumping at the noise; he turned his glare on his flatmate, hoping his blush could be taken as being irritated at having been interrupted. “Char... I've seen the way ya look at me when ya think I don't notice.”

Frown deepening, Charlie crossed his arms. “What _are_ you on about? And don't call me 'Char'.”

Grinning, Eggsy shrugged a shoulder – it made Charlie angrier. “You're always staring at me,” he said and Charlie's heart nearly stopped.

“ _What_ ?! I do  _not_ ! Why would I stare at  _you_ ?”

At that, Eggsy let loose a loud laugh. “Ha, sorry. I don't think ya realise, since you're always glaring.” With that being said, he began to gather his books and papers as if what he had just said was enough evidence.

Charlie could only stare, aghast. “What the hell are you trying to say?!” he demanded.

Instead of speaking, Eggsy moved over to Charlie and stood over him. For a moment, Charlie thought he was about to get hit. Then Eggsy grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled Charlie up and planted a kiss on him. It wasn't in any way chaste or hesitant: Eggsy's tongue delved into Charlie's shocked mouth, twining their tongues together. Just as Charlie found himself relaxing, beginning to kiss Eggsy back as he clutched at the front of his hoodie, the engineering student pulled away and sauntered off to his room.

It took a few seconds for Charlie to come to his senses and when he did, he stared after Eggsy hating the fact that his arse looked really good in those jeans and hating that he was actually thinking about it at all...


End file.
